What in Hell's Name
What in Hell's Name'' is the eighth and second to last segment in Until Dawn's Bonus Content. The video shows a short documentary-type film about an occurrence where a young man had been possessed by the Wendigo spirit, a recurring theme in the game. Preview The segment elaborates on the origin of the Wendigo legend, following Donald Kakaygeesick, a Native man growing up hearing of the Wendigo legend, and Chad Lewis, a paranormal expert as they tell the famous 1879 story of ''Swift Runner. Transcript Narrator America’s North Woods border region. Within this land of ten thousand lakes and miles of dense timber, the hideous creature is believed to lurk. Kakaygeesick The North Woods is probably one of the last frontiers in America. There’s still a lot of places in this area that hasn’t been set foot by man. Monsters and mysteries exist here because it is remote. Narrator Up in the North Woods, Winters are long. In times of biting cold and isolation, a devouring monster is believed to come forth. It’s terrorized native people for generations. Kakaygeesick Growing up, I was told like: ‘’don’t go outside, the Wendigo will get you.’’ Narrator Among the traditions of the northern Algonquin tribes is the Wendigo. A monster that can seize hold of a person, to carry out its hunger for human flesh. Lewis Many Native Americans fear even talking about this Wendigo, and even the mention of the name will let the Wendigo find out where you are, and it will open you up to be possessed by this Wendigo. The most famous case of a Wendigo possession took place in 1879. In the deep woods outside of Edmonton, Alberta. Swift Runner, a Cree Indian, was a trapper and a guide. He had left town the previous Autumn with his wife, six children, and his mother. But when Swift Runner returned in Spring, he was alone. Swift Runner came into a nearby village, telling his heartbreaking tale of his family being killed by starvation, and that he was the only survivor. It wasn’t hard to understand a family falling victim to a brutal Winter. Yet, something was suspicious about Swift Runner. He was a strapping man, and he came into town weighing over two hundred pounds. It didn’t look like somebody who had just weathered a terrible Winter. He wasn’t malnourished, didn’t look like he was starving. He looked healthier than ever. Narrator After a few nights, it became clear that something was wrong. Lewis He started having night terrors, screaming in his sleep. (Swift Runner: I am the Wendigo!) Narrator Villagers alerted the police. Lewis Swift Runner actually guided them back to his Winter cabin. When they got there, that’s when they saw the true horror. Human skulls were scattered around. Many bones, some of which had been snapped in half and the marrow inside had been drained. They had never seen anything like it. Swift Runner had killed his entire family. Shooting them, hitting them with an axe, strangling, and then eating most of their bodies. Narrator Right up until the moment the noose was on his neck, Swift Runner swore the evil spirit of the Wendigo had possessed him, and twisted him into a cannibal killer. Lewis When he was on the gallows, Swift Runner himself said: ‘’I am no longer a man.’’ Video Category:Until Dawn Category:Bonus Content